Many users discover, explore, and/or interact with content exposed by a search engine (e.g., search functionality associated with websites, email services, social networks, databases, image sharing services, app stores, marketplaces, file systems, and/or other content sources). In an example, a user may search for a particular email using search functionality of an email application. In another example, a user may search for pictures, videos, and/or other user content shared by friends through a social network. In another example, a user may search for content, such as images, videos, articles, websites, and/or a wide variety of other content, through a search engine such as a search engine app or a search website. In this way, a search engine may provide search results corresponding to content that may be relevant to a search query submitted by a user. A user may perform a search task over multiple search sessions using one or more devices (e.g., the user may search for vacation destinations using a work laptop Monday morning, the user may search for vacation resorts using a tablet device Monday night, the user may search for sightseeing information using a mobile phone Thursday at lunch, etc.). Because search engines may not adequately retain and/or organize search queries or search results for later access, the user may have to manually save and organize search results, otherwise the user may lose track of search results (e.g., on Saturday, the user may desire to see a particular sightseeing search result from Thursday, however, the user may be unable to remember the exact search query that resulted in the search engine providing the particular sightseeing search result). The inability to save and recall search results from any device for personal consumption and/or the inability to share such search results between users may result in a diminished user experience.